


Screw trans excluding weaklings.

by KingFranPetty



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Bisexual Donald Duck, Coming Out, Crying, Developing Relationship, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Gender Identity, Gentle Kissing, Hugs, Hurt Donald Duck, Identity, Kissing, Men Crying, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Sad Donald Duck, Surprise Kissing, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Donald Duck, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: Donald Duck is trans and bi, get screwed.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	Screw trans excluding weaklings.

Donald Duck is many things. Sailor, Secret Agent, The Duck Avenger, lover, parent, twin, brother. Yet one thing he'd never been is a coward. Still here here he was shaking and sweating and panicking at an idea. Why couldn't he get himself together? Maybe he should try remembering what his Uncle Scrooge McDuck told him. 

Oh yeah, Scrooge McDuck is trans coded in my works. It's complex to explain fully so just roll with it. 

Years ago in flashback... 

A young Donald Duck is putting on a sailor suit, he smiles at himself and looks at the mirror with a sense of pride. Then Scrooge McDuck walks in. The duckling is panicking and trying to come with an excuse. However his uncle stops him, patting on a sailor cap to the little duckling's head. The old duck cheerfully tells the young duckling, "Ey Lad, let me tell ya. Yar ain't to be anyone but yourself. Damn be to anyone who doesn't agree to accept ye. Now, who are ya?" The blue eyed duckling fiddled with his hands a little as he looked down. 

The little boy shaked in his voice, "I... I'm Donald." The adult duck patted his shoulder. He gave an approving smile and geasured to the door. The old man assured with a wink, "Well Donald, why don't ye show yar family how handsome ya are in your sailor suit?"

Back to now... 

Donald Duck took a deep breath in, marching into his girlfriend's house. Donald greeted Daisy as he steadied his nerves, "Daisy, I need to tell you something." Daisy Duck looked at him from her mirror, she seemed to be happy to see her boyfriend. She asked, "Is this about how you and Mickey Mouse are still dating? I'm fine with it, in fact I'm dating Minnie." Don cocked an eye before shaking his head. He stood up tall and proud, trying to get through this, "No, I wanted to tell you that..." Then he started to crumble. What she didn't love him anymore? 

What she HATED him now? He wanted to stay with her forever but he couldn't handle that. The blue eyed adult broke down there, crying. The pink dressed duck immediately got up and held him. She cradled him, trying calm him down enough to say what was wrong. Donnie sobbed quietly, "I can't do it, I love you and I can't deal with you leaving me! I couldn't deal with you rejecting me for this!!" The black bow followed him down, holding him as balled at the idea. The lady duck comforted, "Donald! Why would I leave you? I LOVE you!" They held another for moment as Don Don took his time. 

The sailor sniffled out the words, "Okay.. Daisy, I'm trans." The lady bird pulled away but instead of what he feared she was smiling. The designer warmly assured, "And I still love you more than anyone in the whole, wide, wild, world." The lady kissed his forehead which caught him off guard. He'd been so scared of being hated that this brought tears of joy. The superhero kissed her bill to bill. She was in turn surprised, then kissed back. They pulled apart. The two duck bathed in their love for each other. They both got up. 

Daisy questioned, "Would you like to stay here?" Donald overjoyed at that, nodding excitedly having lost his words. The pink lady blushed at how cute her strong and handsome boyfriend was, she pulled him in for a deeper kiss. The blue man embraced back, slowly moving in for his own kiss. However that was paused as Scrooge McDuck stomped in yelling, "Did it go well laddie?! If she doesn't accept my nephew then she's not good enough for..." Needlessly to say, Scrooge being overly supportive made everything awkward. 

The End!


End file.
